Differently The Same
by Kimbrrrrrrr
Summary: Sora is Kuroko Tetsuya's cousin who looks very similar to him. She moves to Tokyo and lives with her cousin, which includes going to Seirin together with him. As time goes by she meets her cousin's friends ( including the generation of miracles). Though they look alike so much, their attitudes differ when it comes to dealing with other people, especially with an Akashi Seijuro
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sora is Kuroko Tetsuya's cousin who looks very similar to him. She moves to Tokyo and lives with her cousin, which includes going to Seirin together with him. As time goes by she meets her cousin's friends (the basketball team and even the generation of miracles). Though they look alike so much, their attitudes differ when it comes to dealing with other people, especially with Akashi Seijuro.

**Chapter 1**

A girl with light blue hair that reaches her mid waist walked down the quiet street of a certain village where some of her relatives lives by. Her blue eyes look at a certain house and she hurriedly walks towards there with a small smile on her face despite the huge amount of luggage she had with her.

It didn't take much long before a boy with the same height as her opened the door to answer her knocks.

"Sora?"He asked. With his usual emotionless face, a small widening of his eyes can show his surprise in seeing his cousin so suddenly. It has been ages since they last saw each other and it still gives him the uneasiness whenever he's staring at her and makes him feel like he's staring at a mirror reflection.

She drops the things she's holding and went to give him a warm hug. "I missed you Tetsu-kun!"

"Huh, where are auntie and uncle?" They went inside after some greetings and he's serving her some tea in the living room.

"They are both in a business trip outside the country, how about auntie?" Kuroko asked in return. Sora and her mother lives in Kyoto for years and he hasn't heard from them since the last time they saw each other. Their fathers are twins and despite their own lives being different, they still manage to get their both families close to each other. When Sora's father died 5 years ago, she stayed with her mother at Korea and lives a wealthy life there with her other relatives.

"Mom's at France with some guy, I think they're going to get married soon. I've met him, they are now business partners and mom said she needs to stay there for some years. I felt so lonely there so I asked uncle if it's okay if I move here at Tokyo and they agreed, though I didn't think that they would have left already." She explained, answering her cousin's unasked questions.

"I see… that means mom and dad are already expecting your arrival."

"That's right, aren't you happy that we can be together again for after five years." She had a smile on her face but it didn't go unnoticed by her cousin's sharp eyes, that she's hiding something from him.

"I am" He smiled a little at her and continues asking. "How was your life at Korea? We're your other relatives good to you too? We're you able to make friends there?"

Her smile faded and she avoided looking at her cousin's eyes. His words hit her straight, as expected of her cousin, he knew her too well to be able to see through her actions. Why would she go to Japan and live with her father's relatives when she's already living happily with her friends and other relatives at Korea. She's living a comfortable life there yet she would rather move with her father's relative at Tokyo who may not have that much of a life compared to what she have at Korea.

She looks at him again but this time her eyes are more serious and she had a look of hurt in her face.

"That's cruel Tetsu, if you know the answer already why ask it? Just as when I'm happy of seeing you… You're making the conversation serious already… Don't you want to see me happy for a little longer?"

Even if it was only their fathers who were twins, they both treat each other as if they were twins too. They've been together even before they started learning how to speak. They were always together and their mothers would make them wear matching clothes most of the time.

Other than their physical appearance, they were both alike in many aspects too. They both have difficult time when it comes to showing their emotion towards other people, including their parents. Both kids trust each other so much and they only let themselves see the other's emotions such as smiles and sadness when they're together especially when they're playing together, it was rare to see them play with other kids.

They also had the same ability of having a very weak presence. At start their parents would worry where the two of them have gone too, but as time comes they got used to it and would let the kids play even when out of their sights.

"Sora… were you-

He was cut off from his words when she went to him and hugged him tightly. Soon he can feel his clothes wet from her tears. He's definitely feeling angry right now but he's not sure on whom he is angry at. "They weren't very nice to you are they?" He's talking about her mother's relatives whom he can remember were very much against his aunt marrying some Japanese who has a lower family status then theirs.

"I'm sorry Tetsu… They don't really like me there with them and… I don't like them too! I didn't get to be friends with others and since they can't notice me very much, nobody cares for me there. I'd rather be with you who can understand me than those annoying people at home. It's not even home for me there, I'm always alone in the house and even if some relatives would visit they'd just ignore me." She had stopped crying but she still had some tears in her blue eyes. She's now sitting on the floor facing her cousin who's sitting on the sofa and had already returned to his previous sitting position.

He raises his right hand and puts it on the top of her silky hair. She looks at him with hopeful eyes hoping that he'll understand her.

"Sora… you shouldn't cry. Your name means sky and it perfectly fits you as your eyes show the most beautiful color of the sky." He stated.

"And that my eyes show the darkest color of sky whenever I cry, right?" She continued, he had said it to her multiple times when they were still kids every time she will cry whenever the other kids would ignore her or wouldn't play with her and call her a ghost most of the time. It always works on her and rather than playing with other kids, the two of them would just play together instead.

He smiles at her warmly and wipes away the tears that are still on her eyes and cheeks.

"Tetsu-kun." She called out to him childishly. Though five years have passed and many things might have changed in their lives but their brother and sister relation still stayed and Sora is still the child that she was.

"What is it?" he asked while she sat beside him and lie her head on his lap then raise her legs to the arms of the sofa.

She spreads her arms and said "I missed this house. I feel very much at home here than there at Korea. No one made me happy like you and papa did… of course aunty and uncle makes me happy too, but since papa is gone and I was alone in Korea it felt so lonely for me being there. That's why I'm very happy that I was able to see you again." She stated, her eyes closing as she smiles and her feet swaying alternately in the air as she said so.

"I'm glad that you're happy Sora. Did you have your dinner already?" he asked, knowing how excited she must have been to see him, she must have gone straight to him after she arrived at the airport.

She shakes her head saying that she hasn't yet.

"Then let's go out. Though I'm not really hungry right now." He's not that hungry because he already had some vanilla milkshake at Maji's earlier with Taiga.

"Me too, I'm not that hungry. How about the strawberry milkshake I used to have before?" And just like Tetsuya, she also had the same appetite as him and her favorite milkshake is strawberry instead of vanilla.

Some things just never change...

* * *

Please leave some reviews of what you think about this story.. it's my first time writing here in ffn again for the last 2 years... I just love akakuro and female version of kuroko...

If there's anything wrong please do tell. :)


	2. Chapter 2

0Chapter 2

AN: The timeline of this story is during the winter cup, just a day or two before the match between Seirin and Rakuzan.

Morning came and the two blue haired teens were walking together. Tetsuya was wearing his Seirin school uniform while Sora was just wearing her casual clothes, a skirt that reaches her knees and a long sleeve top with some sweater and boots for it was a very cold winter day.

"Do you feel cold? You shouldn't have worn those skirts, it's very cold today." They're both going to Tetsuya's school, Sora is going to enroll there too and she was very excited to go to class with her cousin.

Sora pouted thought it may not be obvious outside but Tetsuya knows her too well. "I know that Tetsu-kun, but I don't have any clothes other than dresses and skirts. Mom wanted me to be much more feminine while we were in Korea. I even went to an All Girl's school, can you believe that?"

"Sora, I don't see the matter in that. As I can remember you were always the type to be girly and feminine." He stated emotionlessly. Even if no one can particularly see them because of their lack of presence, they refuse to show that much of emotion outside, unless they are alone together.

"I know that, but don't you remember what happened on my last year here at Japan? That was when we were still at elementary. We met Shige-kun and the two of you got so happy playing in basketball. That's why I had no other choice but to learn basketball too so I can play with the two of you." Despite being younger than Tetsuya for a few months and having both petite and small body, Sora was actually much stronger than her cousin. There were times where Tetsuya was already tired unlike Sora who was still strong and can play much longer.

"I remember that." Tetsuya remember after Sora said it. And if it weren't for Shige, he might have stayed with Sora who would always persuade him to play girly stuff with her (includes dress up games and the two of them wearing same clothes while Tetsu would wear blue hair wig) and he doesn't have the heart to always reject her because she doesn't have any friends to plays with.

"Speaking of him, how were the two of you? Do you still have contacts with him?" The three of them were pretty close when they were still young so she can't help but feel excited on knowing about what happened to their only friend.

"We…" Tetsuya started but paused before continuing.

"We didn't go to the same middle school but we were both able to play basketball during the Inter Middle School Competition when our school faced each other." The atmosphere clearly changed when their topic was about their friend. Sora was not that dense and she knows her cousin just as how he knows about her, so it's not hard for her to guess that something must have happened between the two boys. Knowing that Tetsuya is not comfortable with the topic she let it go and talk with him about other things instead.

"So you started playing basketball at school too? That's great Tetsu-kun." She's glad for him because when they were at elementary he can't join any sports club let alone survive any training. But he said he was able to play against Shige during Middle school, which means Tetsuya was able to survive the training for basketball. 'I guess if it's for basketball he would do everything to be able to play it.' And that had her thinking that her cousin did have some, though not really obvious, muscles on his body. She stared at him for more, from head to toe and he looks…..

He looks much cuter to her. He's so pale and he's not really the type to be described as 'handsome' and instead 'Cute'. With his blue eyes petite body and short figure she can say that her cousin could still dress up as her 'twin' because they both have the same body size, except for the fact that Sora has a bigger bust size (her size is C) and Tetsuya have none for he is a guy…

"Tetsu-Kun… Do you have a girlfriend?" Sora asked him. She's pretty curious on her cousin's relationship status. Though she have some doubt that any girl would actually notice him. She knows because that's how she felt all the time. She's already sixteen and yet not a single man have noticed her no matter how expensive and stylish she dressed (She's already cute and pretty just herself).

Tetsuya had to think for a while before answering. He had to consider Momoi Satsuki, she said that she is his girlfriend to everyone who would ask and they both went to a date before when they were in middle school. Though he never had any idea what or how a couple should act, he's pretty sure that Satsuki likes him and they never said that they were a couple officially.

Seeing that her cousin is taking too long before answering, Sora was shocked that he was actually thinking before answering just a simple question. 'Then what does this mean? Is it a yes or no?' She thought.

"Why would you ask about that Sora?" He asks before answering her question.

"Why? Well that's obvious, because I'd definitely get jealous, that means I'm not your no.1 anymore because you had someone else already." She said showing an expression of jealousy all over her face though not too much. After living away from her cousin for 5 years she learned how to act more feminine and it includes being able to show some of her emotions and expressions when her feelings are too much to hide.

"You haven't answered yet Tetsu-kun. Does that mean a yes? Can you tell me who she is?"

If he would say no then there won't be a problem for him to answer but there is also a chance that Sora might meet Satsuki in the future and he could guess that the two would probably get along and if Satsuki were to say that she's Tetsuya's girlfriend, Sora might have the idea that he's too cruel to deny or reject Satsuki as his girlfriend. And if Satsuki heard that she would probably cry or get hurt.

"I'm not really sure on that matter. But I'm sure that the two of you might get along in the future."

"Eh? What does that mean? Tell me more. Does she go to the same school with you? How did you meet her?" She has so many questions but her tone is calm and more obviously curious.

"She went to the same middle school with me where she's the manager of the basketball Team. Her name is Momoi Satsuki." He simply answered to her questions.

'She's the Basketball team manger? That means she loves basketball too.' And with that, Sora can guess that if Tetsuya likes her and she likes basketball too that means she must be really nice. She's now excited to meet the said girl and wanted to ask her about her cousin playing basketball.

While Sora is thinking on things like that, Tetsuya was actually thinking if he should also talk about the Generation of Miracles to his cousin. He's not the type to talk much about his life unlike his cousin who was very eager to know on what happened to him after years.

'She'll eventually find out about them' he thought and he's sure that Sora will probably hear about it from the Seirin basketball team in the future. And it's not impossible that some from the Generation of Miracles would actually take a visit to him. 'They will eventually find out about her too.'

They continued to walk in comfortable silence, both of them walking in a slow pace while #2 was actually being carried by Sora. The first time that Sora saw the dog she completely fell in love with it, and just like how #2 acted when he first met Tetsuya, #2 showed his likeness towards Sora. Since then Sora always had #2 on her side, they even slept together on the same bed last night where Sora used to sleep at when she was younger and would always sleep over at her cousin's house.

"How about you, did you do any sports while you were in Korea?" Tetsuya asked as he has noticed that his cousin, even with her porcelain skin and skinny arms and legs, she had some thin layers of muscle in her. If the two of them were to be compared, Sora actually had the normal size of body for a girl in her age while Tetsuya was just (he'd never want to admit out loud) short and smaller for guys in his age.

"Yeah kind of… it wasn't actually sports but you can say that on my former school they taught us girls how to fight and some self defense to protect ourselves." What she said was true. The school that she went to focuses on how to make their female students into fine woman and give pride to their family and school's name. All the students came from wealthy families so they were taught how to defend for themselves if ever they get kidnapped or hurt by criminals and kidnappers. It was a very prestigious school and the students were taught from cooking to knitting and also on how to handle business problems and ways to becoming successful women, if they're to be the next successor of their family businesses.

"As I have thought, they didn't let you play basketball there, did they?" Tetsuya was kind of expecting that his cousin would continue playing because that's where they have fun most, but after hearing what Sora said last night he thinks that it would be better for Sora to stay with him and if possible, to let her have fun like how they did 5 years ago.

"I wouldn't expect that. My grandfather there wants me to be very lady like for I am his only grandchild. They pretty much wanted me to be the perfect successor for the family's business. So you can imagine how tight they were when it comes to my discipline." She simply stated but the sadness can be heard on her voice and her eyes show some anger towards her relatives at Korea.

"If you're going to be the heir of your grandfather then how did they let you move here in Japan?" He has a point. If she's so important to her family, he can't see how they would let her go.

"Oh that…" She smiled at him mysteriously giving him the thought that she might have pulled some tricks on her grandfather.

"Don't worry I didn't escape here to Japan. It's just some deal I made with the devil." She explained, and before Tetsuya could dig deeper into the topic they have already arrived at Seirin High and he just let he topic off for the mean time.

They went to the School office to arrange Sora's transfer. Later when some of the teachers actually managed to **notice** them after some minutes of waiting, Tetsuya left her there for his class is going to start already. He managed to get #2 on the gym right after they arrived and Sora would just get him there after she finish her appointment.

Usually it would take at least 2 hours for arranging school transferee's documents but for Sora's situation it took longer because the teachers had a hard time noticing her and dealing with her. When she finally finished her business at the school's office she was told that she'll receive her uniform later that day for it will be delivered to her house. She went to the gym where she remembered they have left #2 earlier. It was already lunch time and she was still inside the school premises with #2 on her hands.

She was sightseeing for a bit because she wanted to familiarize herself on the school that she's going to for the next 3 years, hopefully...

She admired the neatness of the school, she was told that it just opened last year and she really liked the school. There weren't that much of students and it's not full of girls compared to her former school. And the uniform for the girls were cute, her former uniform were like corporate attires instead of a girl's school uniform. The school was smaller and not tiring to explore unlike the grand structure of her last school.

The students were starting to come out or their rooms to either go to the cafeteria or just lazing around the school and get to their favorite spot to eat their lunch.

Instead of noticing her because of her different attire and with her blue hair which is supposed to be noticeable when blended with other brunettes, they just passed her through as if not noticing her. She's very quiet and just like her cousin she has a very weak presence. She just walked through the hallways and she even managed to buy some food on in the cafeteria. She was getting hungry and the cafeteria staffs didn't notice her that much so she just left some money after taking some sandwiches. She was glad that she was able to buy her favorite strawberry milkshake in the cafeteria too.

She went to the roof top to eat her food. There were some students there but they didn't notice her so she just went on to eating her food. She's so happy that even though she's not yet officially a student there but she can already experience on how to be a normal high school student. The students were noisier than the girls she used to be with. And by noisier she meant that she can hear some of the student's conversations on the roof top.

Most of the students were guys but there was one girl with them. 'They were talking about basketball.' She noticed and #2 seems to know them. Though she didn't mean to but she heard everything they were talking about because they were not more than 3 meters from her seat. They were sitting in a circular position and too busy to notice her just beside them.

She heard them talking about their next game which is the championship game of the Winter Cup. She heard some of them mention her cousin's name so she's sure that they know his cousin.

Sipping her strawberry milkshake, she puts down #2 on the ground and as expected he went to the group of students near them.

"N-number 2?" they muttered as they pick up the said dog.

"How did you get here?" the girl with short brown hair asked, though the dog can't actually answer them.

They all looked around as if looking for somebody but their eyes just passed through her. They seemed to be looking for anyone that could have brought the dog on the roof top.

For the sake of not troubling their minds she went to them. 'It wouldn't hurt to meet them earlier' with that thought in her mind. She didn't need to think twice because after all, she did want to meet her cousin's friends.

"Um… Excuse me." Was all she said, and as usual the ever popular reaction of the people towards her and her cousin whenever they appear beside the people who would try to look for them, they were all shocked and surprised to see her appearing beside them without noticing her after looking around for any person at the rooftop besides them. She actually thought that they would've got used to it for being with her cousin for some time.

"Oh it's just you Tetsuya. This is weird, I thought we were all used to having you popping out of nowhere." The one with the glasses said.

"Yeah I agree with you Junpei. At least we know that it was him who brought #2 here." The guy with black eyes said as he nods to the guy with glasses whose name is Junpei.

After they assured themselves that it was just Tetsuya who is in front them they looked at her once more and they were even more shocked to see that the person in front of them is actually different from the Kuroko Tetsuya they know, or maybe shocked because they thought that Tetsuya was wearing a girl's clothes let alone wearing a long blue wig.

"**EHH!?"** they all chorused as they absorbed the situation in front them.

After the loud 'EHH' they all started talking and asking different questions, some asked who she is while some asked her what's 'he' doing in a girl's clothes.

Finally after asking at the same time the only girl in the group talked. "Kuroko is that you? No wait you're not him. But you look so much like him."

'She has sharp eyes' Sora thought as she appreciates how the girl said that the two of them look exactly alike.

"I'm sorry for bothering you but I'm not Tetsuya, my name is Kuroko Sora. It's nice to meet all of you who seem to have been taking good care of my twin brother Tetsuya while I was away." She said as she bowed to them, though the last part of the sentence was not true. She really liked other people calling and treating the two of them as twins.

With her words, all of them went for another synchronized "EHH!?" again.

"K-Kuroko S-Sora? You're both twins? I never knew that Tetsuya had a sister!"

They were all staring at her with wide eyes, looking at her from head to toe.

They all had the same thoughts. 'She's so cute', 'this is unbelievable', and 'She's a female version of Tetsuya!"

After calming down they all thought that they'd just ask Tetsuya later for not telling them about her 'female twin sister' for now they'd just ask her questions more like interview her.

"How come Tetsuya never mention you to us?" The guy named Junpei asked.

'She had that emotionless face like Tetsuya too, and heck she can give a heart attack even better than her brother.' Junpei thought as he stares at Tetsuya's "twin sister" in front of them.

"Maybe because you never asked him." Was her short and simple answer as if the answer is so obvious, her voice is calm and much more feminine than Tetsuya.

"But even so, where were you all this time?" the girl asked.

"I actually go to a different school before, but now I'm transferring here with Tetsu-kun. Please take good care of me too during my stay here." She had a small smile on her face and her voice is filled with kindness though monotonous.

AN: End of chapter 2…. It's a little bit longer than the first chapter…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

AN: The match between Rakuzan and Seirin is getting closer so Sora will meet him sooner. That means she'll know about the Generation of Miracles too, probably in this chapter.

I just read that Tetsuya and Shige's school didn't face each other when they were in middle school. So yeah… let's just go with the flow of the story and move on. Thank you all for the reviews and follows and favorites. ^_^ thank you so much.. Please forgive me for the mistakes and if my words are too long or boring… I'm still trying to widen my vocabulary ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own KnB. If I would then Tetsuya would be a girl instead…

.oOo.

"Tetsuya!" the second years called out as they hurried to the gym after class for their practice.

They all saw him with Taiga on the gym doing some stretching together with the other first years. It was just the second years who saw Tetsuya's 'twin sister' on the roof top during lunch.

"Senpai…" Kuroko muttered as the second years who are still wearing their uniform approach him.

"**Why didn't you say that you had a twin sister all this time**?"They all said in chorus once again for the nth time of the day.

Tetsuya was a little surprised to know that the others have met Sora sooner than he expected. He's a little confused that they said 'twin sister' so he thought they must have just saw her and didn't had the chance to know that they're just cousin.

"What? Tetsuya had a twin sister? I never heard of that. That's impossible, are you guys sure about that?" Taiga asked, doubting what his seniors have said.

"It's true! We were able to talk to her and she said her name is Kuroko Sora and said that she's Tetsuya's twin sister." Riko said as a matter of fact.

'She did it again' Tetsuya thought. He's not surprised to know that. When they were still at elementary Sora said to everyone that they're twins. Even their friend Shige still thought that they really are twins.

He never really mind it and he's used to it, they live together and they have the same last name, their relation is much more than cousins, they were inseparable when they were kids to the point that they both cried so much when they heard about Sora's moving towards Korea five years ago. He knows that Sora would probably get upset if he said that they're not really twins. He doesn't really like to lie but all his life this is the only lie he don't mind doing.

"**Tetsuya!" **they were all talking at the same time while Tetsuya was still in his thoughts.

"Is it true? Why'd you never told us about her?" Riko asked again.

"That's right. I never told because no one really asked me about it." He simply replied to them.

"Tetsuya! How many times do I need to tell you that you need to say important things even if no one asks you!?" Riko reminded him for there were many times that things like this happened where they were all worrying while Tetsuya actually knows how to solve their problems (especially when they were facing the GoM).

"I'm sorry coach, but I don't see any problem in not telling you guys about her." He apologizes as he reasoned out his actions.

"Don't see the problem? We almost have a heart attack when we saw her!" The bipolar captain almost screamed at his words.

"That's right!" the other seniors agreed to Hyuga's words.

"I'm sorry. I hope she didn't caused you guys any problems." He once again apologized for his and Sora's action.

"Well… Not really, she was actually a very nice girl." Riko said with a little tint of pink on her cheeks. She's actually very excited to meet the girl again, for her Sora is too cute, kind and quiet to them. She can't wait to make the girl join them in the basketball team and she wants to give her the position of team manager. In this way she won't be the only girl in the team and she can have someone else to talk to with girl's stuffs.

"When is she going to transfer here at Seirin?" the others asked.

"If possible she might be able to study here starting tomorrow." He said to them.

"Does the Generation of Miracles know about her too?" Izuki was the one who asked this time.

"Of course they do. They were with Tetsuya first than us." Junpei said to him.

"No… They didn't know about her too." Tetsuya corrected them.

"Eh? This is a really shocking thing… Even the Generation of Miracles don't know about her, why is that so?" One of the second years asked.

"That's because she went to Korea five years ago for some reason. She just returned here yesterday." His voice is calm, but they guessed that something serious might have happened five years ago that the twins needed to be separated for such a long time. Being able to read the situation, the others didn't asked more about the reason except for a red head idiot.

"Huh? I though you two are twins, why need to be separate for five years?" Taiga asked which caused the others to glare at him for being such an idiot.

"It's something serious. If possible please don't ask about it anymore." Tetsuya said to Taiga with his usual stoic face and monotonous tone.

"That's right we understand. Don't mind this idiot Tetsuya…" The captain said as he grinds the freshman's head between his arms.

"A-Ahh captain that hurts!" said Taiga.

"Okay! With that matter through, for now, everyone go start training. We still have a Championship game waiting for us in just two days." (Let's just pretend that there's 4 days interval before the championship game after the match with Kaijou in this fic ^_^)

Everyone started to change their clothes while the other started to warm up after stretching. As Kuroko was starting to go with the others Riko called him and asked him. "Tetsuya… I'm just going to ask, I didn't mean to force Sora or you but… You two are twins right? So it's possible that Sora likes basketball like you right?"

Kuroko knew what their coach was trying to get to.

"That's right coach, just like Satsuki she likes basketball too even if she's a girl." He simply answered.

The excited coach's face lifts up as she heard the freshman's words. "That's great! Then do you think you can ask her if she wants to be the team's manager?"

"I'm not sure on her answer but I'll ask her." He himself thinks that it's going to be a great idea to have Sora on the team.

"I got it… I will. Goodbye grand-

Sora was on her phone talking with her Grandfather. She wasn't able to bid him god bye properly for he had hung up on her before she had the chance to finish her sentence.

It had always been like this. Though she's the only grandchild she was still treated coldly by everyone on their family.

A sleek black limousine stops in front of her as a man dressed in suit greets her and opens the door for her to get in.

"Good Afternoon Ms. Kang, please get inside quickly." The man said to her, he's actually her bodyguard sent by her grandfather.

She's at the street four blocks away from her cousin's neighborhood. As part of her deal with her grandfather she still needs to follow his order even if she's in Japan already. She told the guards to hide and stay far from her at some reasonable distance.

She gets inside the car quickly before someone else sees her. She left #2 in the house together with a note saying that she's going to shop for some clothes while she still had time for the day. She also noted that she might come home late.

She dialed some number on her touch phone and when the person picked up she said "Go to the mall and buy some clothes for me. Don't buy that much, just enough clothes that can keep me warm, and if possible make it not so expensive. I'll go get it this afternoon after the meeting." After she said the last words the person on the other line said yes then she hung up already.

She pulled out a ponytail and tied her hair into a bun. A blonde woman who's with her inside the car gives her an expensive blazer that matches perfectly with the color of her skirt. Everything about her now screams wealth and beauty. From head to toe all her clothes are luxurious while her face is a beauty in its own.

Her blue eyes together with her blue hair stands out completely in the cream and white color of her clothes, add the paleness of her smooth porcelain like skin.

"Karen, how do I look?" She emotionlessly asks the blonde in front her.

The woman named Karen smiled and complimented her looks according to what she sees. "You look beautiful as always Ms. Kang."

Sora pulled out a small smile almost looking like a smirk after hearing the compliment given by her assistant. She's going to a business meeting as the representative of their family. It's the first time that other people will see her as the heir of the Kang family's corporation. She needs to be prepared before going on a sea of lions when it comes to handling their company.

Though what she said to her cousin is true, it's not actually the whole truth. For one point her grandfather is protective of her being as the next heir but she's still treated coldly by him. She was sent to Japan as to handle a small portion of their business company. It's not true that she didn't like her relatives there. She has always wanted to be acknowledged by them especially by her grandfather. She wanted to be close with him and know what it feels to have a grandfather but he always push her away. He was always so cold towards her. He is a businessman after all, he'd never let someone weak to be his successor, even more is to doubt her abilities for she is just a girl.

It's also a test for her by her grandfather if she had the ability to handle their company branch at Japan that was currently going down because of another Japanese company who was continually taking their possible customers and clients. The name of the threatening and competitive company is 'Flames Corporation' which is popularly handled by the '**Akashi**' family.

They arrived at a tall building with not less than 40 floors. It's the main branch of one of their business company that is located in Japan. The 'Aoi Sora' is a bank that was named after her by her mother when it was built by her parents 15 years ago.

She remembered going here when she was still younger, her mother used to handle this branch before but when her father died her mother left it, wanting to forget everything that reminds her of her dead husband.

Now the branch was officially given to her by her grandfather to let her manage it, the company that was made by her parents and even named after her.

She went out of the car graciously and walked with her head held high towards the door as her servants follows behind her.

It's past seven in the evening already and Sora's sitting on a bench by the park near their neighborhood with her paper bags where her newly bought clothes are beside her. The meeting had ended hours ago and she stayed there for a bit to handle things before she go back.

There's a slight frown of her face, she didn't liked how the people under estimated her, heck they didn't even notice that she's already inside the conference room. She heard how they talk about her, all of them are calling her by the name 'Little Princess' where they said that she's not fitted to be handling the branch and they would never accept the fact that they had to follow a small girl's words.

They were all belittling her, and she can't forget the how they insulted her when they haven't even seen her. Everyone in the building was talking about her arrival, in other words they were gossiping about her.

Everyone in the building was shocked to know that she have heard their words.** Almost** a quarter of the amounts of workers inside were all fired by her today. Before going to Japan she had everyone investigated and everyone on her '**naughty list**' were all fired today. She made them remember her with her words

"I don't care what you heard about me but I'm your boss now. You will follow my words whether you like it or not. I don't need incompetent trash here in my company, even worse I don't need thieves working for me. If you cannot go up to my expectations I can tolerate that, but this is business. In a world where money runs everything, those who are in the bottom needs to respect the one on the top. If you can't at least give respect then you can leave anytime."

No one voluntarily walked out on their own for the wage in this bank is higher than others even if its current situation is not good. Everyone that walked out were actually the fired ones, even high positioned workers were fired for they have been caught stealing money inside the company. They were fortunate enough that she didn't filed a case against them and just fired them simply.

"I need to do better from now on." She muttered to herself. Her motto has always been 'Trying your best is different from doing the best' which means she always needs to do better than her best, better than what she can do yesterday. She was raised by her grandfather like this, he's a perfectionist.

She got up and started walking home, carrying eight large paper bags on her hands. She went to a fast food restaurant and puts down her things on a table. She ordered a strawberry milkshake to satisfy her thirst, just drinking her favorite shake makes her stress and anger go away. She wants to go home now and see her cousin already, her uniform have arrived already and she can't wait to fit it out.

She walked towards her table when she felt eyes sending uncomfortable stares towards her direction. It was a rare feeling for her to be stared at for she has a very weak presence and no one particularly sees her in the middle of many people.

She searched for the person staring at her and saw a red haired guy sitting a couple of tables away from hers. He's alone in his table and he seems to be drinking tea.

'Does he know me?' Sora thought because the guy is giving him the feeling that he knows her. For just a second their eyes met and she immediately noticed the guy's heterochromatic eyes. She ignored his stare because she don't know him and just continued to walk towards her table but even when she had already took her seat she can still feel that the guy's stare. She can remember that her eyes were unexpectedly sharp that time and she saw the slight widening on the guy's eyes when they looked at each other.

He gives her the kind of stare that could send chills to everyone who dared to look at him in the eyes but not on Sora. She has confidence and the pride in every part of her body so it will take more than a stare to make her tremble in fear.

'_Interesting_' Akashi Seijuro thought, his eyes never leaving a bluenette's figure. For the first time someone managed to stare at him equally and even ignored him effortlessly.

At first he thought it was Tetsuya but after one look in the eyes he knows that she's not him. The two looked so much alike especially their eyes and hair color, but this girl is much more different.

For once, something or someone came and this proves how he don't have full grasp of the situation around him. It's like a hidden shogi piece in his world came and he's not happy that he don't have control over her. Everything that was happening around him was all in his plan, it was never a problem of him when new characters would come surprisingly but this time is different.

She looked like she's a female version of Kuroko Tetsuya but just like him, her presence is weak too until you noticed her and you can feel that the atmosphere around her is entirely different compared to the boy.

'Siblings? No, Tetsuya never had a sister, ever more a twin sister, cousins' maybe?' Akashi thought as he stares at her for more, this time more intent and he's feeling more curious on the girl. There's this unconditional sudden interest he's feeling towards the blue haired girl.

'If they're relatives where was she all this time? Why show up just now?' he can't help but ask questions and he's still in the middle finding out the answers using his mind when the current center of his interest stands up and looks at him as she slowly walks towards him. She must've felt his intent stares towards her.

She's walking towards him, no eyes leaving the other pair of eyes. Emotionless blue eyes meet mysterious heterochromatic eyes with a hint of glee in them.

He felt like he was staring at the endless blue sky when the longer he looks at them. Just like how he feel whenever staring at his former teammate's eyes before but only this time the eyes are colder and the owner held herself with more pride and confidence. She reached his table in less than a minute and was the first one to talk between them.

"I believe this seat is not taken, mind if I seat with you?" her voice was monotonous, but you can identify her soft voice muttering every word with grace and having a little tone of both politeness and confidence.

"Certainly not, it would be a pleasure to sit with such a beauty." His voice not betraying him, he can say that from her acts (confidence) and words that she's not to be taken as someone lowly.

"Thank you for words of compliment, but I wouldn't be staying that long." She said as she sits at the seat in front the red head. "I would just like to clear some things fast." She said swiftly not losing her usual stoic façade.

"That would be such a shame. I hope you're not the Cinderella type, suddenly disappearing just when I was only starting to enjoy your company." He said with a small smile on his lips and daring looks on his eyes.

And in receive he gets a slight twitching on the girls eyebrows that were hidden behind her bangs.

"Where are my manners?" Akashi said with a disappointed tone and introduced himself to the beautiful lady in front of him as he gently held out his hand for a handshake. "**Akashi Seijuro**, a pleasure to meet you." and he noticed how her eyes glinted the moment he said his name.

She slightly tilts her head down chuckling a bit and having a small smirk on her face as she looks up again, reaching out for the handshake as she says her name too.

"A pleasure it is… **Kang Sora**. It's a nice thing… meeting you for the first time Mr. Akashi." And just like her, Akashi also had a small smirk on his face as he heard her say her name, their hands shaking in a gentle way.

'Such soft hands' He thought as he retrieve back his hands from the shake hand. He's amazed by how much he liked the feeling of having her hands in his.

Though they haven't met personally before, they both know each other's family when it comes to business related things.

Once again they both unconsciously got into a staring competition as silence filled the atmosphere between them. She can see the intimidating aura that his eyes sent but no, she's not really affected by it. Still not breaking the eye contact, Sora sipped the milkshake in her hands and just then Akashi took a sipped from his tea too. Just as Sora was about to speak, Akashi beat her into it by breaking the silence first.

"I believe I heard you say you're going to be quick and straight to the point Ms. Kang." He said as a matter of fact.

Sora smiled and replied with her usual emotionless voice but with more confidence in her tone this time.

"Well I was quite certain that it was you who had something to say to me Mr. Akashi, I've been feeling the stare that you're sending me for a while now…" she said and sipped her shake once again.

"I sincerely apologize for that, I just can't help it though, for you looked like somebody I know… maybe you know him, his name is Kuroko Tetsuya." He stares at her sharply this time, trying to read every move her body makes that might tell him anything he needed.

"I see… If that's so then I can accept your apology, and yes I know him." She said smoothly, not letting the guy in front her get what he wants. 'Why would someone like him know Tetsu-kun?'

Her eyes are sharp too and she can see how his eyes observe every part of her that can say she's afraid, lying or anything else.

Akashi was bothered by the fact that he can't read anything on the girl in front of him. She's too relaxed at too strong for Akashi to read what's on her mind. She had an innocent look on her face but she's more than what the eyes can see.

"That's a good thing, if by any chance are you two related to each other?" if he can't read her then he'd better just ask her some questions ….

With a smile and soft voice Sora answered with "I'm sure that you can see the resemblance, not many people know about it but the two of us are actually twins since birth." She lied. But it's impossible for him to know that because Sora, just as how angelic her face is, she is actually great liar. She learned how lying can make things go better for her during her stay at Korea with all the kind of people around her.

Akashi is amazed at the girl sitting next to him. He's not sure whether he can trust the girl's words right now. His eyes tell him that she's not lying but a larger part of him says that she's just lying.

"Well, with that said I guess my cause here is already finished. I must say that I need to go now." She said then standing up to leave already, she had in mind that she'll just ask her cousin about Akashi Seijuro and with Akashi not digging deeper into the topic of their relation towards each other. (That Sora and Tetsuya's last names are different) After all he's not so sure that he can trust every word that she might say to him.

"Would you like me to walk you home? It certainly is not safe for a lady like you to be walking alone in the streets. It's getting late and darker outside already. It's not a good idea for me to let you go alone" Akashi offered, being the gentleman he is for the lady. (Just this time cause the girl is not just a no one.)

"Thank you but there's no need for you to do so. I can pretty much handle my own and it's not that far from here." She politely rejects him.

"If you say so..." Then she left. It didn't passed Akashi that she was not afraid that anything might happen to her, especially on how she just let her things on her previous table when she went to him. He thought that she probably have her guard with him, after all she is Kang Sora.

"Kang Sora…" he whispered. For the first time he felt that he lost, he thinks that he lost their conversation, though there's nothing to win or lose, and even worse is that he can't have her… _easily _that is. Inside, he's smirking more and planning on how to get his hands to own her.

End of Chapter 3 :)


End file.
